


年度之歌

by April_lama



Series: 现实世界的他们 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama





	年度之歌

    仙台的冬天，似乎比哈尔滨的冬天还要冷。  
    金博洋紧了紧自己身上的长羽绒服，把口罩摘了下来又重新戴上，最后把双手插进口袋里。  
    他坐在机场的等待厅中，等着他脑海中的那个人来接他。  
    “天天！”  
    一个闷闷的声音远远地传来。  
    金博洋收起手机，穿着黑色羽绒服、戴着白色口罩遮住了大半张脸的羽生结弦出现在自己的视线里。  
    他赶紧起身，拉着箱子匆匆地走过去。  
    “Don't call me like that！If we are recognized by your fans，what should we do？”  
    金博洋伸手打了一下羽生结弦，用还有些磕巴的英文斥责道。  
    “I have covered my face.”羽生结弦拉住金博洋有些冰凉的手腕，“Let's go at once.It's too cold.”  
    金博洋想挣也挣不开，只能任由羽生结弦拉着自己。  
    进入十二月，北半球的冬天相继到来。  
    结束了大奖赛之后的金博洋原本想回到哈尔滨去休整几天，但羽生结弦用ins把他从哈尔滨叫了过来，原因是十二月七日是羽生结弦的生日。  
    金博洋尚且还没有对外承认自己和羽生结弦的真正关系，他明白，自己身为中国花滑男单的独苗，肩负着多少比常人更多的重任，稍有不慎，可能就会引来流言蜚语疯狂的攻击。今年的平昌冬奥会，自己的第一次奥运之旅，以羽生结弦卫冕冠军、自己获得第四名落下帷幕，尽管外界对于金博洋的成绩还是颇有微词，但不得不承认的是，这是中国男子单人滑在奥运会历史上最好的成绩，他还是受到了不少肯定与赞扬。身边好友的祝贺，父母与教练的赞赏和欣慰，还是让他毫无遗憾地结束了这一次的冬奥之旅，为下一个四年的北京冬奥会继续奋斗。  
    反观羽生结弦，他继自己19岁时夺得索契冬奥会冠军之后再次夺得平昌冬奥会冠军，让他成为了日本国民的骄傲，在全世界也吸引了不少冰迷的目光。但这位冠军在得知自己无缘领奖台后的第一时间便给予了他安慰和鼓励，还是让金博洋内心百感交集。  
    冬奥会后，闭幕表演滑的排练闲暇之时，羽生结弦用他尚且带着些许口音的英文对他说道：  
    “I really like you，Boyang.Whatever you did，I want to stay with you.”  
    金博洋懵了一会儿，看着自己从小到大心目中的偶像从自己面前滑开时，他才意识到羽生结弦说了什么。他自认为自己的英语并不是那么无药可救，明白这句话的含义时，金博洋还是震惊了很长时间。  
    他以为这只是羽生结弦一时心血来潮来告诉自己十分欣赏他罢了，但是羽生结弦在排练时的种种举动让他没有办法继续这样认为。在羽生结弦穿着如同仙子一般的custom站在冰场上向观众致意时偶尔抛给自己一个眼神，金博洋的心猛地震颤了一下。  
    尽管金博洋后来还是十分自然地滑上场，调动起全场观众的热情，完成了自己的表演，但是羽生结弦那一个眼神，想来他已经没有办法从脑海里抹去了。  
    闭幕式结束，所有人散场时，羽生结弦又把金博洋叫了出来。  
    这一次，他用的是并不标准的中文，但是语气当中是金博洋没办法拒绝的虔诚与恳切。  
    “天天，我是真的，很喜欢你，我想，和你，在一起。”  
    这句断断续续的中文一出口，金博洋的脑子里第一反应是肯定又是戈米沙给羽生结弦灌输了什么乱七八糟的东西，这句中文说不定也是他教的。  
    “你知道你在说什么吗？”  
    金博洋脱口而出，然后羽生结弦明显露出了迷惑的神情。  
    “Do you know what you have said？”金博洋换成了英文又说了一遍。  
    “I'm not kidding you，Boyang.”  
    但是羽生结弦的态度让他没有任何怀疑和反驳的机会。  
    “You must believe me.I like you，Boyang.You don't need to doubt.”  
    金博洋还想说什么来缓解一下两个人之间显得越发尴尬的气氛，羽生结弦的动作就让他呆住了。  
    羽生结弦按着他的后颈，靠近了他的脸，一个吻贴上了金博洋的发颤的嘴唇。  
    像一片羽毛一般，就像他的名字，羽化而生。  
    两双嘴唇轻轻地碰触了一下，金博洋的心上流过一阵酸涩。  
    “Have you understood？”  
    放开他的时候羽生结弦轻轻地问道。  
    金博洋微红着脸，垂下的眼睛里带着羞赧，点了点头。  
    他们之间的关系，因为一个在金博洋看来根本不可能存在的吻，骤然发生了质变。  
    直到后来的一切，金博洋都觉得如梦似幻。  
    不管是世锦赛短节目近乎clean但自由滑突然失误，最终仅仅排在第19位，舆论从四面八方向自己袭来也好，还是突然要去羽生结弦的教练奥瑟那里长训也好，对他来说都像是一个梦。  
    舆论还是那样的舆论，只是在自己放弃了更高水平的外训之后，变得更加锋利了罢。  
    金博洋在那段日子里变得沉默，连到加拿大的编舞师Lorry那里编舞时几乎都是强颜欢笑。  
    他明白那些舆论当中，有很大一部分是来自于羽生结弦过于疯狂的粉丝之口，对他的极度否定，对羽生结弦的绝对肯定，就像自己学习过的历史中，20世纪的头二十年里那一场新文化运动对东方文化的绝对否定而绝对肯定西方的文化一样。  
    他的朋友，在冬奥会夺得了双人滑银牌的隋文静为他感到不平，她认为凭什么同样是中国花滑的领军人物，金博洋就要受到这样惨不忍睹的批判、诽谤和谩骂，甚至在看到那些人对于她和搭档韩聪都表示出了不屑的态度时，她也曾感到愤怒。但最终，理智胜过了情感，隋文静选择了视而不见，依然和韩聪一起，为了四年以后家门口的北京冬奥会冠军而奋斗。  
    而金博洋也一样，尽管和羽生结弦一直保持着联系，他也没有把这样的事情告诉羽生结弦。他不希望羽生结弦为了这种可有可无的事情而烦恼，宁愿他毫不知情。  
    “天天？天天？”  
    羽生结弦不解地看着金博洋：“What you are thinking about？（你在想什么？）”  
    金博洋回过神来，摇了摇头。  
    “Nothing.Just something happened this year.（没什么，只是今年发生的一点事情。）”  
    羽生结弦顿了顿，把金博洋的手拉过来包裹在掌心里。  
    “It doesn't matter，tell to me.（没关系的，告诉我。）”  
    “Really，I'm fine.（真的，我没事。）”  
    “Don't lie to me，I know everything.（我都知道的。）”  
    羽生结弦让他靠在自己的肩膀上。  
    “I really congratulate you for the Winter Olympics this year.”  
    金博洋闷声开口。  
    “I should have guessed that.You are so hard-working and excellent.（我应该早就想到的，你那么努力，又那么优秀。）”  
    羽生结弦知道他还是在耿耿于怀。  
    “It doesn't matter，you still have the chance.（没有关系，你还有机会。）”  
    金博洋抬起头来看着他。  
    “I can continue, I still have the Beijing Winter Olympics four years later, and the Grand Prix next year.（我还可以继续，我还有四年以后的北京冬奥会，和明年的大奖赛。）”  
    “But you, can you still stick to that day? Your injury is too much, maybe one day, you will retire.You were absent from this year's Grand Prix Finale because of your hurt，weren't you？（但是你呢？你能坚持到那一天吗？你的伤病太多了，也许有一天，你就退役了。今年的大奖赛总决赛，你不也是因伤退出了吗？）”  
    “Look，your right feet，hasn't it badly hurt？（你看看，你的右脚，伤得还轻吗？）”  
    “When I know it，I nearly cried，much sadder than that I cannot go to the Grand Prix Finale.You are really a stupid man.（我知道这件事情之后，我哭了，甚至比我自己不能进入大奖赛总决赛还要伤心。你真的，真的太傻了。）”  
    金博洋低头看向羽生结弦的右脚脚踝，在分站赛莫斯科站的时候，羽生结弦几乎是忍着右脚的伤痛降低难度才完成了比赛，医师对他说他的伤至少要三周静养和一个月的休整，他即使以双冠军的成绩进入大奖赛总决赛也不得不因为自己的伤而退出。他永远不会说自己有多痛来刻意求得别人的安慰，但他足以让旁人为此心疼到落泪。身边的人都对他说，你现在的比赛，比一场少一场。  
    “……Sorry，Boyang，I'm sorry that you worry too much about me.（对不起，博洋，让你担心了。）”  
羽生结弦低低地说道。  
    “Throw away these things，my dream，is to stand on the podium of the Olympics with you.（抛开这些不说，我的梦想，是和你一起站在奥运会的颁奖台上啊。）”  
    “But the PyeongChang Winter Olympics may be the only chance this time, I have no way to catch it.（但是平昌冬奥会这也许是唯一一次的机会，我都没有办法抓住它。）”  
    金博洋喃喃地说着。  
    羽生结弦也沉默了。  
    他比谁都清楚自己的身体状况，光是自己带着伤参加平昌冬奥会已经耗费了自己太多的精力，他的意志让他为了自己的国家去拼。自己现在在役一天，都会少一天，说不定哪一天自己真的没有办法继续坚持下去了，他也就带着一身荣光退役了。  
    金博洋虽然现在还年轻，但是四年以后，他也不一定再会像自己十八九岁时那样有活力，那时候，想要登上最高领奖台，会更难。羽生结弦无法想象，没有自己在身边和他一起竞争、一起扶持，金博洋的冠军之路将会有多少不为人知的艰辛和泪水。  
舍不得，他真的舍不得金博洋孤军奋战，如果他们真的不能一起走到那一天，他的心会很痛，很痛。  
    他们都会有退役的那一天，再多的荣耀和再坚强的意志，也不能让他们继续自己的生涯，他们的身体状况不会欺骗自己，他们必须退役了。  
    盛开的花朵，终有一天是要凋谢的。睿智如羽生结弦，不可能不明白这些道理。  
    羽生结弦将金博洋拉近自己，一下一下细碎地轻吻着那张娃娃脸，那双会在等分时紧紧抿着的嘴唇。  
    “Don't be afraid, at least don't be afraid now.（不用怕，至少现在不用怕。）”  
    无论是荣光或低谷，至少在现在，我们可以一起走下去，管他未来会如何。  
    金博洋闭上眼睛。  
    我不管将来是什么样的，至少让我现在可以爱着你，就好了。  
    “Remember to cheer for the World Championships.”  
    羽生结弦亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
    “I want to stand on the podium with you.”  
    这句话让金博洋又想起了一年前，甚至是两年前的自己。  
    他和羽生结弦一起站在世锦赛的领奖台上时，羽生结弦给予他的微笑和拥抱。  
    好想继续看到啊。  
    金博洋闭上眼睛，靠在羽生结弦的怀抱里。  
    “I will，absolutely.（我会的，绝对。）”

    看着周知方从远处滑过来，戴上刀套后坐在场下休整准备第二次上冰，陈巍往他身边挪了挪。  
    “Hey，Vince，你今天的状态不错。”  
    周知方低头，并不说话。  
    “嗯，just so so。”  
    “你还在想大奖赛的事情？”  
    “你进入GPF了不是吗？”周知方看了他一眼，“但我还差得远。”  
    “没关系的Vince。”陈巍见他的表情有些失落于是出声安慰道，“你刚刚成年，还有机会，这一次只是发挥失常，下一年你会更好的。何况，你还有世锦赛。”  
    “你忘了我今年在米兰世锦赛上那一次的惨痛经历吗？Boyang Jin的短节目发挥正常，自由滑却出现了重大失误，而你，Nate，你在我们所有人都溃不成军的情况下不降低难度，用基本clean的六个四周跳拿到了最有分量的一个冠军。”  
    陈巍不禁好笑。  
    “Vince，你想想，前几年的世锦赛，日本的Yuzuru Hanyu和Shoma，中国的Boyang Jin，西班牙的Javier，基本包揽了冠亚季军，如果这一次奥运后的世锦赛他们都没有缺席或者失误的话，你认为我还能顶住心理压力拿到冠军？”  
    “Nate，我认为你在他们面前还会是那一副不可一世的样子，你在冬奥会上也仅仅排在他们四个后面而已，结果一向天不怕地不怕的你居然也会有心理压力？我一直以为你是很自信的，说得过分一点，你有时候有点自信过了头。”周知方也笑他。  
    “哦，冬奥会的确是我的一个失误，或者像你说的那样，是我太过于自信了。”陈巍仰起头看着训练场的天花板，“我说过，我想拿着奥运金牌申请哈佛大学的，结果半路杀出了那么多的，呃，程咬金，这个词是这么说吧？”  
    “你的中文有进步，Nate。”周知方夸道，“至少不像是奥运宣传时只会说‘我的名字是Nathan Chen’然后词穷到接下来全都换成英文了。照你这样下去，应该可以和Karen势均力敌了。”  
    “别提她。”陈巍撇撇嘴，“她知道我们俩在冬奥会的排名之后对我们两个的关系越来越感兴趣了。”  
    “难道不是吗？”周知方笑开了，漂亮的眉眼变得弯弯的，陈巍看得有点呆。  
    “清冰工作差不多也完成了。”笑够了的周知方用微凉的嘴唇在陈巍的脸颊上轻轻地碰了一下，然后起身向冰场的入口走去，卸下刀套放在挡板上。  
    陈巍伸手摸了摸脸，刚刚被周知方蜻蜓点水吻过的地方还带着暖意，他看着对方修长匀称的身影在冰面上划过一道流畅的轨迹，也跟了过去。  
    陈巍看着周知方跳出一个点冰四周跳后对自己露出胜利般的微笑，在灯光下更加耀眼。  
    于是他也笑了，追了上去。

    中国，北京，首都体育馆。  
    “小隋，走吧。”  
    听到声音，隋文静把手机锁了屏，然后塞回口袋里，看着裹了白色羽绒服的韩聪走过来，就跟到了他身后，两人一前一后出了体育馆。  
    “天天去仙台了，知道吗？”  
    隋文静边走边问。  
    韩聪回过头：“知道啊， 不是羽生叫他去的吗？今天是羽生的生日啊。”  
    隋文静想了想，又叹了口气。  
    “韩聪，问你个问题。”  
    “嗯，你说。”  
    “你觉得，天天和羽生，他们能在一起吗？”  
    “小隋你怎么了？问这种问题？”韩聪不解，“他们不是从今年参加完平昌冬奥会之后就在一起了吗？”  
    隋文静看着他一脸迷惑的样子，不禁笑了出来。  
    “只是有些事情，想起来还是会觉得很难过。”  
    韩聪低下了头。  
    “比如说，我们今年缺席了世锦赛，明明我们已经把目标定在冠军了，还有大奖赛，我们也没有办法参加。”  
    “我不是说这些。”隋文静深吸一口气。  
    “这些事情发生的时候都有你陪在我身边，就算难过也只是一会儿的事情。”  
    “我难过的，还是天天的事情。”  
    说到这里韩聪明白了。  
    “今年的大奖赛，天天没有进入总决赛吧，但是羽生进了，而且，成绩很不错。”  
    “韩聪，你想想，如果你喜欢的人是一个那么优秀的人，全世界的目光都集中在他的身上，你拼了命想要去追赶他的脚步，但结果总是差强人意，你会是什么感受？”  
    “那，应该会觉得自己和对方的差距越来越大吧。但我们毕竟不是天天自己，没办法真正体会到。”  
    “你还记得今年在芬兰和法国的大奖赛分站赛吗？”  
    沉默了片刻，隋文静问道。  
    韩聪点了点头：“记得，那两次成绩累加起来，天天就已经没办法进入总决赛了，两站分站赛都是比较强的站，天天的心理压力还是很大。”  
    “那时候，我看到他比赛，然后发了消息给他，问他的情况怎么样，他说，不怎么样，只是在短节目的发布会上羽生还逗他笑，但是在表演滑谢幕的时候，羽生什么都没有和他说，就算是一点安慰的样子，都没有。”  
    “我跟你是少数人知道他们两个已经在一起的，所以那时候我特别难过，毕竟天天是咱们国家的男单独苗，在他还站在国际赛场上的日子里能不能后继有人还很难说。本来今年的世锦赛他就比得不好，放弃了好不容易得到的外训机会，又被那么多羽生的狂热粉丝批评说这不好那不好，连国内也并不看好他。我想，好不容易出去比赛了，能见到羽生了，或许能给他一点安慰，但是，人算不如天算，谁知道事情会是这样。”  
    隋文静自顾自地边走边说，韩聪也没有打断她。  
    忽然，隋文静抬手抹了抹眼角，这个在伤病面前也能够乐观面对的坚强的双人滑选手，竟是在谈到自己以外的人时落了泪。  
    “韩聪，我那会儿没和你说，你不知道，天天和我视频通话的时候，眼睛都红了，我想他这是得多伤心啊。本来追逐那样一个人就已经压力很大、很辛苦了，甚至羽生已经主动想要靠近天天了，但是在他最低落、最需要安慰的时候，他留给天天的只是一个冷漠的背影而已。我当时就想买张机票飞到芬兰去，揪着人领子好好问问他，甚至还会给他来上一拳，我们天天和你在一起要顶住多大的压力，他为了追赶你的脚步又付出了多少常人不能想象的努力，但你到头来在他最失落的时候留给他的哪怕是一声安慰都没有，你还记得你当初要和天天在一起时对我们发誓会好好照顾天天，不让他再难过吗？”  
    韩聪沉默地听着舞伴的声音颤抖得越来越厉害，语气里的气愤越来越强烈，等隋文静发泄似地说完了，他才伸手把舞伴的肩膀搂过来。  
    “我知道，那时候小隋你很生气，我有时候也会看见你在哭。天天已经足够努力了，他没有什么不好，一切都是过去式了，只要天天和羽生现在还好好的，不就好了吗？”  
    隋文静已经冷静下来了，她把脑袋靠在韩聪的肩膀上。  
    “好是好，我就怕将来有一天，他们都坚持不下去了，都必须分开了，因为他们不像我们。羽生那样的人肯定是拿得起放得下，但天天不一样，他能惦记很久、很久，说不定这会是他一辈子的痛和遗憾。我怕我到时候看到那个场景，我会哭得稀里哗啦的。而且，到时候，谁知道你还会不会和我在一块儿，听我发泄，听我哭，然后安慰我。一切都说不准，不是吗？”  
    韩聪犹豫了一下。  
    隋文静看着韩聪愣怔的样子，忽然破涕为笑。  
    “说不准就说不准，但是韩聪，你说过我是你最后一个舞伴，我不跳了，你也就不跳了，你说过这样的话，我没记错吧？”  
    听到自己曾几何时说过的一句极其相似的话，从自己最默契的舞伴口中说出来，有一种别样的感觉。  
    “是的，你是我最后一个舞伴。”  
    韩聪坚定地说道。  
    ——哪怕有一天你不能跳下去了，哪怕有一天我们注定要分开了，我也不会忘记你。  
    “韩聪，你知道，我们花样滑冰选手，都会有退役的那一天，我们即使再热爱滑冰，也不可能滑一生一世，我们现在有多风光，以后也会被人遗忘，也只能当做以后的回忆。”隋文静看着他的眼睛。  
    ——我不需要多么高的荣誉。我有可以放低荣耀的从容。  
    韩聪和隋文静看着彼此的脸，心有灵犀地微微一笑。  
    有一首歌，只有一年的时间可以唱。  
    就像我们的人生，又有多少年可以用来疯狂、用来灿烂呢？  
    即使现在有多少荣光，到后来，也还是会被人遗忘的。  
    但是，不放弃现在，才是最好的选择。  
    这一首年度之歌，我们会好好地唱下去。


End file.
